


High Seas

by badlifechoices



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Double Penetration, Feels, M/M, Marine Captain Bruce, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Prince Jason Todd, a/b/o dynamics, arranged marriage between Jason and Ra's al Ghul but nothing happens, if you need anything else tagged pls let me know, not proofread yet pls bear with me, pirate slade wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: Prince Jason is set to marry King Ra's al Ghul. Yet to get to his kingdom he has to travel by sea and who better to take him than Captain Bruce Wayne who commands the flagship of Jason's kingdom who he has had a crush on for a long time. Things grow more complicated when they encounter the notorious pirate Captain Slade Wilson.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872748
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	High Seas

**Author's Note:**

> This story features art by the amazing Chibi_Taan_89! 
> 
> It's also a little late but better late than never! Happy Birthday my firstborn son Jason Peter Todd ♥

The wood of the dock creaks under his shoes, his heels clicking rhythmically, as he follows his personal guard towards the majestic ship in front of them. Head held high, he gazes upon the tall masts and white sails that bear the crest of the royal house - _his_ crest. It’s the flagship of their fleet and known to be one of the most magnificent vessels to ever sail the seven seas, which certainly has a great deal to do with its captain as well. 

The tall man is waiting for him at the gangway, the dark blue uniform crisp and perfectly made to fit his broad figure. He bows respectfully as they approach. “Your Royal Highness. It is an honour to welcome you aboard the Vengeance.” 

Nodding his head in return, prince Jason holds out a hand to the other. “Captain Wayne. I was overjoyed to hear you would return in time to be my escort. There is no one I trust more with my safety.” 

Gently taking his hand, the captain brings it up to his mouth, allowing his lips to linger on the smooth skin for just a moment longer than is proper, before he releases it again. “I promise to protect you with my life, your Royal Highness. We shall be working tirelessly to make this journey as enjoyable for you as possible.” 

A small smile tugging at his lips, the prince returns his hand to his side, ignoring the way the contact made his skin tingle. “I am certain you will.” 

The sound of a trumpet draws the attention of the gathered officials and Jason has to suppress the sigh that wants to fall from his lips. He turns to see the figure standing tall upon the wall that separates the harbour from the rest of the capital. 

_What kind of father won’t even see his son off before sending him away to be married?_ Despite the grim thoughts on his mind, he bows courteously, receiving a raised hand from the king in return. It reminds Jason of how little he will miss the selfishness of his father. 

Only two of the guards accompany him as he boards the ship and he feels grateful to have at least his closest friends by his side. Artemis, the head of the royal guard, is stalking ahead of him, her large battleaxe drawn in a symbolic threat to anyone who would dare to get close to him. Behind him, Bizarro is following closely, the planks groaning under his large stature. 

“Red him will miss home?” The nickname refers to the colours of his ceremonial clothes and has been the reason for quite the shock amongst some of the royal advisors. How could anyone address the prince so casually? But Jason honestly doesn’t mind it one bit. Not only does he hate the whole political circus, he couldn’t care less about being referred to by his proper title.

He shrugs, allowing his eyes to roam over the ship’s deck curiously. “I doubt it. What is there to miss? Besides, soon I will have a husband and I will be busy bearing children and dealing with the same noble scumbags just under a different title. It is a dream come true...”

Artemis huffs out a breath, her narrowed eyes still scanning the surroundings for potential threats. “I can arrange to have you dropped off at a lonely island if you wish. Other than joining a pirate ship, that would be about the only place the king’s people won’t find you.” 

“Thank you, I am perfectly happy with the way things are,” the omega responds dryly, though nothing could be farther from the truth. He’s thought about running away countless times throughout his life. In his daydreams he imagined being able to pick his own mate instead of having his chosen for him. But Artemis is right, there are few places he could run away to where people wouldn’t find him. He’s heard enough horror stories about young omegas being abducted by pirates and used as entertainment to not be tempted by that option and being left on a lonely island… well, that would probably mean he’d just starve to death. 

“Your Royal Highness,” the voice interrupts his thoughts and he turns to see the captain approaching them. Bruce Wayne, commanding officer of the kingdom’s flagship is probably that one alpha everyone in the capital has fantasized about at some point. Aside from his position he has the looks of a gentleman and the strength of an accomplished sailor, not to mention his scent… 

Jason swallows thickly, chasing away the improper thoughts. He’s always had a thing for captain Wayne ever since their first encounter, has spent his first heats imagining him as his partner. And he’s certain that his interest isn’t entirely one-sided, which is absolutely the reason he requested this ship to be the one that takes him on this fateful voyage. “What is it, Captain?” 

The small smile that plays around the alpha’s lips makes his knees weak and he has to pull himself together to keep his composure. “We are about to set sail. Do you wish to be shown to your cabin now or would you like to stay on deck?” 

The prince, with a forcibly cold expression, turns to look out over the harbour. “I will stay. It might be the last time in a long while that I get to see this place.” 

Captain Wayne nods curtly and Jason could swear that the smile on his lips widened just a little. “As you wish. Please remain at my side then, your Royal Highness, the waves are rough and the sea can take some getting used to.” He holds out an arm that the omega takes without a moment of hesitation. 

Next to him, Artemis looks like she has a hard time keeping her face straight - of course, she is aware of the prince’s infatuation with the alpha and it seems that she is enjoying watching the scene unfold before her. 

With the cool sea wind embracing his face and ruffling his hair, Jason isn’t surprised when the white sails billow as soon as they’re unfurled, slowly pulling them out of the harbour. It’s strange seeing his home grow smaller and smaller on the horizon and yet he feels not the slightest hint of sadness at the sight. Instead, he is all too aware of the captain next to him and the warm arm that is still linked with his own. 

Only once the city is nothing but a dark spot in the distance, does he turn to face the alpha once more. “You may show me to my quarters now, captain. We have a long journey ahead of us and I want to get settled.” 

“Of course,” Wayne nods and if Jason holds too tightly onto his arm as they cross the deck, he doesn’t mention it. 

  
  


Getting used to the ship is easier than he thought. The sea doesn’t bother him as much as the lack of places to go. He’s been locked up in the palace before but even then could he always sneak out into the gardens at least. Between the deck and his own cabin - that is still rather luxurious compared to those of the crewmembers - he has only set foot in the galley once. Of course, there were the Captain’s quarters as well but he has not been able to explore those yet. Though he was certainly hoping the opportunity would still arise. 

He’s taken the chance to catch up on his latest correspondences, especially the letters from prince Roy. Jason met the beta at a ball in Star city a few years ago and they had shared more than a few nights. If he had been the one to be chosen as his husband, he wouldn’t have minded it particularly. But Roy was betrothed to princess Koriand’r now and his own father was more interested in an alliance with the desert kingdom across the sea. 

Jason has heard many things about king Ra’s al Ghul, about his prowess in battle and his merciless conquering of opposing realms. While he hasn’t encountered the man himself, he was introduced to his daughter who personally delivered her father’s first gifts of courtship. And if she is anything to judge by, he truly must be a formidable but dangerous alpha. 

He’s torn from his thoughts by a knock at the door, instinctively smoothing out his robe and standing up from his chair. “Yes?” 

It’s Artemis’ head that appears in the door, a smirk lingering on her lips that usually means they’re about to throw themselves head first into some kind of brawl. Which, obviously prince Jason has never done before since that would be very un-princely behaviour. “The Captain is asking if you want to take your dinner with him in his quarters.” 

“Of course!” Jason responds before his brain has even completely caught up to the offer. “I mean, you can let him know that I will be delighted to attend...” 

The redhead’s grin only widens and she disappears back into the narrow corridor, closing the door behind her. Oh, she’s heard plenty of his gushing about the Captain’s good looks and yet the prince has a hard time fighting off the heat threatening to spill into his cheeks. He certainly can’t be this obvious around anyone else, not if he wants to avoid rumours that could endanger his upcoming wedding. 

It takes him embarrassingly long to figure out what he wants to wear and in the end he changes into a pair of red robes with a smooth fabric that embraces his figure without being too improper. He doesn’t need help putting on the make-up that is traditional for his position as an unmated royal: The dark red that covers his upper lip and runs as a thin stripe in the middle of his bottom lip down to his chin and the dark blue that covers his eyelids and runs over the bridge of his nose.

Technically there’s no need to announce his position like this, as there is no one aboard the ship that isn’t aware of who he is but a part of him wants captain Wayne to see him as the unwedded omega he is. If ever he has the chance to get a taste of what he has craved for so long, it is now. 

In Artemis’ absence - she really seems to be enjoying her time on the ship as compared to the stuffy throne rooms and boring meetings she has to suffer through usually - Bizarro accompanies him to the captain’s quarters. It’s rare for omegas to be surrounded by unmated alphas and Jason is glad that his father at least granted him enough freedom to choose his personal guards himself, alphas or not. 

He knocks on the door and the captain responds immediately: “Enter.” 

Bizarro gives him a questioning look and Jason shakes his head, which prompts the guard to take his position next to the door rather than following him inside. The small dining area is decorated tastefully and the table is already set with a variety of items that look surprisingly fresh and delicious. 

However, he barely has the mind to focus on anything but the man approaching him. Captain Wayne bears the golden stripe across his eyes that announces him as an unmated alpha and the sight is both unexpected and arousing in a strange way. He hasn’t seen the other with formal make-up before and he wonders if it’s because the man wanted to keep the appearance of not being interested in any sort of courtship. 

“Your Royal Highness,” his voice is rough like the sea and it scrapes deliciously over Jason’s skin as he instinctively offers his hand to the alpha. The captain takes it carefully, bowing his head to kiss his knuckles but this time he lingers long enough for the prince’s heart to nearly jump out of his chest. 

The captain doesn’t let go of his hand either. Instead, he leads him towards the dining table before pulling out the single other chair for him. “I was hoping to dine with you since you set foot aboard this ship, yet the sea was too rough the last few days to allow for a very enjoyable experience. Would you like a glass of wine?” 

Swallowing thickly, Jason nods, completely unable to locate his manners or even the capacity to respond in a more eloquent way. He gratefully accepts the crystal glass, surprised when he finds the wine to be of excellent quality. 

“It is my private stash,” the captain admits in response to the omega’s questioning glance. “I save it for special occasions. Such as this.” 

Jason feels his face flush and he clears his throat, trying to think of something to say that didn’t give away how badly he wanted to ride this man into the sunset. “I heard a sailor mention that the wind is favourable to our journey. I take it that means we will reach our destination soon?” 

Strangely enough, the alpha’s expression darkens at that. But he catches himself quickly, giving him the same, pleasant smile as before. “It does. With any luck it will take another week. I did not think you would be very eager to arrive?” 

The last statement is phrased as a question and Jason hesitates for a moment before he responds: “It is my duty. I am honored to serve my people by securing peace with such a strong ally.” 

The captain leans forward a little and the omega feels as though those clear eyes are piercing straight through his soul. “What do _you_ want?” 

_To get fucked by you._ Jason forces himself to look away, focusing on the silverware instead. “I want what is best for my kingdom.” 

“I see,” the words sound almost disappointed and when Jason looks up again, the other is busy cutting a piece of cooked meat into slices. 

They eat quietly and for some reason the omega feels as though he missed the perfect opportunity to get closer to the captain. He sneaks glances at the captain over his plate every now and then. With as little as he knows about the other, there are a million questions burning on his tongue. How he came to be part of the fleet, if he was born in Gotham and what faraway places he’s been. 

What comes out of his mouth is: “Do you read poetry?” 

The Captain looks up at that, his lips pulling into a smile that leaves the prince nearly breathless. “One more time taking off in the air, down from the White Rock into the dark waves do I dive, intoxicated with lust.” 

Jason is surprised by the quote. He knew the other to be a learned man and yet he didn’t expect him to have an interest in ancient Greek poetry. Only on second thought does he remember the common interpretation of those lines and he feels the flush return to his face with full force. The dive into the depth, intoxicated with lust. The climax and then the entranced swoon that follows the act of love-making. 

“The moon and the Pleiades have set, It is midnight, And the time is passing, But I sleep alone.” The prince recites, feeling the other’s gaze lingering on him.

The captain raises his glass, leaning towards him: “I would toast to not sleeping along, however, I feel that would be very inappropriate, your Royal Highness.” 

Picking up his glass, Jason brings it up to touch against the other’s with a clear _clink_. “I am to be married to a man I neither know nor love, Captain. If ever there is a time not to sleep alone it is now. However, I must ask two things of you.” 

A hand brushes against his own, strong fingers trailing over his palm before interlacing with his own. “Anything.” 

The omega sighs. “If I could have a mate like you, I would have nothing to wish for.” He can see the way these words affect the alpha, the way his brows furrow and he hurries to continue: “Two things: You must call me Jason whenever we are alone, for I will not see my lover bound, be it by chains or formalities. And once we reach the desert kingdom, you must sail away without looking back and never return.” 

Eyes softening, captain Wayne brings their joined hands up to his lips, turning them so he can kiss the inside of Jason’s wrist. “I feel that I will regret the latter but I already give you my word. However, I do have one condition as well, _Jason._ ”

Hearing his name caressed by the older man’s lips sends a pleasurable shiver along his spine and he instinctively shifts closer. “Name it.” 

“Call me Bruce.” 

With that, the other slides his hand around the back of Jason’s neck and pulls him in, bringing their mouths together in a gentle kiss that makes goosebumps break out on his skin. 

Jason has a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that the man of his dreams is kissing him, wants to share his bed. But he supposes it must be fate’s idea of trading for the rest of his life. The alpha’s scent is embracing him, entrancing him like a powerful spell and murmuring promises of claiming and mating into his mind.

Bruce drinks up the sighs that escape the prince’s throat, his hands gently running up and down his back. There’s no haste in their movements, no rush or desperation, simply a moment of tenderness in the middle of the merciless sea. 

A shout from outside forces them apart and Jason’s heart is hammering in his chest as he stares at the other with wide eyes. “What was that?” 

The older man’s expression is grim despite the red that is messily smeared around his mouth and his posture tenses. “Wait here,” he orders, already halfway on his way to the door, when it crashes open. 

A sailor stands there, her dark hair wild and dark eyes filled with alarm. “Pirates!” 

The world around them seems to stand still for a heartbeat before everything descends into chaos. Bizarro and Artemis are both crowding into the room, following the sailor’s outburst. Bruce pushes past them outside onto the deck, shouting commands to those on duty and waking everyone else. 

“Red him in danger,” Bizarro motions for the door. “Go back to room.” 

Artemis nods, grabbing Jason’s arm without hesitation and pulling him outside. “We need to get you back to your quarters. Better yet, down into the cargo hold. We can’t risk them finding you.” 

The deck of the Vengeance is a mess. People are scrambling to get to their positions, furling the sails so they won’t take damage in the upcoming fight and readying the ship’s weapons. Dusk is falling rapidly and the light fading, narrowing their chances of a fair fight. 

“Get him to his quarters,” Artemis instructs and Bizarro nods, wrapping a strong arm around Jason to gently manoeuvre him towards the stairs. 

They don’t get very far before the lookout shouts again. “Captain! It’s the Peerless, Captain!” 

From where he’s standing, Jason can see Bruce freeze in his motions, turning his head to look out onto the sea. And now they can see it too: A large, black ship, quickly approaching their position and in the light of the setting sun, one of its sails glows a brilliant red. 

“Keep your weapons ready but don’t fire! Let her approach!” Bruce’s order echoes across the deck and next to him, Jason can feel the way Artemis stiffens. 

Confusion settles in the prince’s mind. Why would they not attack the pirates? Why wait until they get close? Wouldn’t that just give them the upper hand? 

The idea that Bruce could be a traitor doesn’t cross his mind once even as the red sail drew closer and closer. With the strange turn of events, Artemis and Bizarro seem to have completely forgotten about their resolution to hide Jason away and he finds himself anxiously awaiting whatever this new development will bring. He carefully brings up the sleeve of his robe to wipe off some of the sweat that has gathered on his temples. It has to be the excitement of the situation that makes him not even take notice of the cold wind dragging at his clothes and hair. 

It takes the other ship an eternity to reach them and the closer it gets, the more obvious it gets that the other vessel rivals theirs in size. It reminds Jason of the tales he’s heard of great pirate captains and their crews, of the freedom they promise anyone who joins. But he knows the truth is far away from the romantic stories of young omegas that are whisked away by handsome swashbucklers. 

“Stay on guard,” Bruce reminds everyone as the ship draws nearer. Through the falling darkness it’s hard to make out any distinct shapes aboard the Peerless but Jason thinks he sees the countenance of a white wolf for a second but it’s clearly just his imagination. 

Artemis has drawn her battle axe, half standing before Jason to shield him with her own body should the need be. “Stay back,” she warns, her voice low and scent flaring up. She may not be his mate but she’s been his protector long enough for her to consider him _her_ omega. 

The other ship is in spitting distance now and so far not a single shot has been fired. The tension in the air is thick enough to cut with a knife and Jason flinches, when a wide plank slams into the railing of the ship. It’s fastened with iron hooks that dig into the wood and Bizarro’s knuckles crack, ready to reduce anyone to dust who gets too close to his friends. 

A figure emerges from the twilight, crossing the makeshift gangway and jumping onto the Vengeance’s deck as though he’s an ally rather than a pirate. Jason expects the whole crew of the pirate ship to follow, ready to raid and plunder them. But the man remains alone, one hand resting on the hilt of a sword and the other on a gun that is fastened to his belt. 

He’s tall, taller than Bruce, he thinks, with stark white hair and a short, equally white beard. One of the man’s eyes is covered with a leather eyepatch, the other is a startling blue that shimmers in the light of the oil lamps. The colour is darker than that of Bruce’s eyes and yet there seems to be a similar glint. The pirate’s lips are pulled into a grin that bares his teeth and is as much a sign of amusement as it is a threat. 

Jason can’t deny the fact that the man is handsome and he wonders if it is because his next heat is coming up soon that he feels an intense attraction to the stranger. 

“Good to know that you still honour the red sail, Wayne,” the pirate calls out, looking up at the Vengeance’s captain. 

Turning his head, the prince watches as Bruce crosses the deck towards the intruder, his expression unreadable but Jason doubts it’s one of amusement. “What are you doing here, Slade? You know I will not-” 

“You will not hesitate to shoot me where I stand if I attack your ship,” the stranger interrupts. “Just because I do not intend to risk my crew or my ship needlessly, does not mean I will not go after what I want. We are not allies.” 

Bruce growls, squaring his shoulders and coming to a halt only a few feet away from the pirate who mirrors his posture almost instinctively. “What. Do you. Want?”

There’s no doubt that the man - Slade - is an alpha too and one that dares to go toe to toe with someone like Bruce. For a second, Jason wonders what it would be like to have the two fight over him and the idea makes him draw in a shaky breath instinctively. 

As though he heard him, the pirate turns his head, letting his gaze roam over the crowded deck. “I was told you have a special cargo on board. Something very precious and worth enough gold to fill up my retirement fund.” His eyes come to rest on Jason and the prince immediately regrets dressing up for his dinner with the captain. Like this he’s all too easy to pick out of the crowd with his markings in place. 

Bizarro and Artemis move almost in unison, positioning themselves shoulder to shoulder in front of him to block the man’s view. “If you touch him, you die,” the redhead threatens, tightening her grip around the handle of her axe. 

From what little Jason can see as he cranes his neck, Slade doesn’t look the slightest bit intimidated. Instead, he cocks his head. “I am not here to steal the sweet prince away. That is, unless he requests it of course.” 

Images pop up in Jason’s head, the idea of being whisked away by the pirate captain, free from the obligations and arranged marriage to be with whoever he chooses. Becoming a pirate and roaming the seven seas, able to go wherever he wishes and throw himself head first into adventure... He pushes the thoughts aside quickly, knowing that this is no time for childish dreams. Jason wipes his sweaty hands on his robes, ignoring the strange wave of anxiety that rushes through him.

Bruce crosses his arms, his posture still radiating hostility. “Then why are you here?” 

Slade’s grin widens. “I want to talk. You cannot deny me this, can you?” 

Judging from the way Bruce’s expression changes, Jason is certain that the man is very willing to do exactly that. Instead he simply says: “My quarters.” 

Instinctively, Jason takes a step forward and immediately Bruce gives him a warning look. Slade however, chuckles. “I would be delighted if your Highness could join us.” 

The Prince squares his shoulders, placing a hand on Bizarro's arm, indicating that he knows what he's doing. "I will join you. This journey is as much my business as it is the Captain’s."

He can feel the disapproval radiating off Bruce but the man doesn't object, knowing well enough how disagreeing with the prince would look like in front of the gathered crew. If he’s honest, Jason isn’t quite sure himself why he’s acting the way he is, why his body is drawn to that stranger so much. His mind is spinning and heart hammering in his chest but he forces himself to focus. 

Bruce stalks ahead towards his quarters, followed by Slade who still looks entirely too relaxed and at home on the fleet ship. With the same steadfast self control, Jason joins the two, his head raised and his steps slow and deliberate as is proper for his status. 

Artemis and Bizarry are at his heels immediately but he raises a hand once they reach the wooden door. “I will be fine. Wait here.” 

The redhead gives him a sceptical look, opening her mouth to say something but then decides otherwise. “Fine. Watch your back.” 

Jason nods. “I will. Make sure we are not interrupted.” Then, without another glance at his faithful guards, he enters the captain’s quarters, letting the heavy door fall shut behind him. 

Immediately he finds all eyes resting on him, a scrutiny that makes his skin itchy and he has to restrain himself not to scratch his arms. 

To his right, Slade is leaning against the wall, his gaze unashamedly roaming over the prince, expression one of barely hidden desire. “A fine treasure indeed,” he purrs and his lips pull into a wolfish grin. “I see that I must have come at a bad time for you two. It looks like you were in the middle of something.” 

Jason knows immediately what the pirate is talking about: The red still smeared around Bruce’s lips, mirrored by his own, messed up lipstick. He instinctively reaches up to touch his lips though he knows that he would only make it worse by trying to wipe the colour off now. Heat spreads through his face and pools in his stomach and he can’t help but notice that the other’s presence is affecting him far more than it should. 

Bruce huffs out a breath, his posture as rigid as the pirate is relaxed. “It is none of your business. Speak your piece before I have you thrown overboard.” 

The threat makes a dangerous glint appear in Slade’s eyes and he leans forward in his chair. “You forget that I am not one of your people, Wayne, I am not scared of you. And I am afraid this is part of my business now. I suggest you take a good look at the prince.” 

Jason frowns and wants to demand what that’s supposed to mean but his tongue won’t obey his commands. A violent tremble shakes his whole body and instead of spitting out words, a quiet moan falls from his lips. _Oh no._

Bruce catches on instantly and his face twists into an expression Jason can’t read at all. Not that he has the presence of mind to worry about it with his body suddenly deciding that this is the best time and place to start his heat. He should’ve known from the way he’s been sweating and shivering, from the way his body ran hot despite the cold outside. 

And now, here he is, in a room with two alphas and his mind slowly being taken over by the most primal of instincts. Slick gathers between his thighs, his hole loosening and he whimpers, stumbling forward to grab a hold of the chair in an attempt to steady himself. 

He can see the way both alpha’s stiffen when the scent of his heat washes through the room, an invitation that will call to every unmated alpha in the most seductive tunes. Bruce’s jaw is tight like he’s gritting his teeth hard and Slade’s eyes narrow, fingers digging into the armrests of the chair, a predatory growl emanating from his chest that resonates within Jason’s core and causes him to gasp in return. 

He knows without looking at the mirror that he’s as red as a tomato, his legs tremble and wants to claw the skin off his body just to get release from the itch spreading over his skin. “Bruce…” he croaks, voice hoarse and the captain practically jumps, obviously fighting with his own instinct to ravage the omega here and there. 

“Leave,” he barks at Slade, the order as clear as anything. The pirate bares his teeth in return, pushing himself up from his chair and standing tall, the gleam in his eye a clear indication that he’s about to challenge the other alpha. 

With the heat boiling in his blood, Jason has no filter left, no way to swallow his greedy and embarrassing desires. “N- no. Please.” He whines, holding out a hand to each of the two alphas. “Stay.” 

The request makes the pirate laugh, a low, rough sound that only adds to the slick running down the omega’s thighs. “Look at that, the boy has taste. You think you can share, _Bruce?”_

Through the haze taking over his mind, the prince can’t quite tell if Bruce looks angry about it or not. He forgets about the notion as soon as both alphas take his outstretched hands, the touch alone enough to send shocks of electricity along his skin. 

Jason practically throws himself at Bruce, dragging Slade with him, who doesn’t seem bothered by the notion at all. “P- please Bruce, help… ‘sso hot. Need help...” His words are slurred, interrupted by embarrassingly loud moans, when Slade’s hands come to rest on his waist, stroking his hips through the fabric of his robes. _Fuck._

The scent of the two alphas mingling is almost overwhelming, ripe with desire and a promise that has the omega gasping for breath. 

Bruce gently cups his face with his hands, his thumbs caressing the omega’s cheekbones. “Do not worry, Jason, we will take care of you.” Then, he leans down and kisses him. The sensation makes Jason’s stomach fill with butterflies and he sighs, melting into it. Tongues sliding together, he finds that Bruce tastes better than any alpha he’s kissed before but that could just as well be his heat speaking. 

Slade hums, his fingernails scraping lightly along the omega’s neck causing him to moan into the kiss, body trembling violently. 

“What a precious omega. I can just imagine claiming you as my own.” Slade’s fingers brush over the nape of his neck and Jason knows that they can’t do this but a part of his mind wants nothing more than for those two alphas to claim him, to be his mates. His primal instincts are going haywire, whispering into his mind what good strong alphas they are and how well they could take care of him, how they could protect him and their young. 

He pushes the need aside, bites his tongue before he can beg to be claimed. Instead, he grasps at the last shred of his self-restraint to break the kiss and gasp out: “No. C- can’t.” 

The pirate chuckles, his calloused fingers getting to work on the silver clasps of the prince’s robe. “Fear not, sweet prince. I value my life too highly to claim an omega who is promised to the demon king.” 

With all the clasps undone, the robes slide down his body, leaving him bare safe for the soaked underclothes that cling to his legs. The cool air embracing his body does nothing to help with the fire burning inside of him, the heat scorching his insides and threatening to overwhelm him if he doesn’t get that sweet release he craves. 

Bruce’s mouth wanders, away from his swollen lips to his neck, nipping and kissing along their way with a gentle affection that leaves Jason’s mind spinning out of control. 

Behind him, a hand slides under the wet fabric of his underclothes, fingers teasingly rubbing over his slick entrance before two digits slip inside, testing the waters. The omega gasps, his arms coming up to wrap around Bruce’s neck, desperate to have something to hold onto before his knees give out on him. 

“The bedroom,” Bruce murmurs, his voice bleeding with barely contained lust. 

Jason can’t tell if Slades nods or not but the teasing fingers draw back, leaving his hole clamping down on nothing, aching to be filled. “Please…,” the whine pulled from his throat quickly turns into a yelp when he’s suddenly picked up from behind. Strong arms sling him over a broad shoulder like he weighs nothing at all and he’s carried to the adjacent room where he’s thrown onto a strangely comfortable mattress. 

This time it’s Slade who leans down to kiss him, his lips rougher and more demanding than Bruce’s but no less erotic. Dimly, he notices how Bruce lifts him up a little to push something underneath him, a thick blanket judging from the texture, to avoid him leaking into the bed too much. 

Then without warning, a hot mouth descends upon his stomach, kissing and sucking its way down to his hips and dangerously close to his aching member. Slade breaks the kiss, moving to play with the rosy buds on his chest instead. Just like his kiss, his touches are rougher, adding just a hint of pain to the overwhelming pleasure and the mixture is driving Jason insane. 

He nearly cries out, when Bruce pulls his underclothes out of the way and his lips come in contact with his hard dick. It’s beyond obvious that the two alphas know what they’re doing and Jason nearly spends himself as soon as that hot mouth engulfs his length. 

“Please- n- need…” 

Slade shushes him, his breath tingling over the omega’s chest. “Do not worry, my sweet prince. We will give you what you need and more.” 

He abandons his torment of Jason’s nipples and instead begins to undress. The young prince can’t help but stare at the muscular body that is revealed piece by piece, fascinated by the curls of white hair on that broad chest and the many scars carved into his flesh. He swallows thickly when he lays eyes on the man’s thick cock, his mouth dry all of a sudden. How badly does he want it inside of him, wants it to take him apart and then fill him up. 

Clearly noticing his hungry gaze Slade smirks and climbs onto the bed behind him, pushing his upper body up and then pulling him backwards until he’s nestled snugly against the pirate’s chest. 

“There, do you like that, your highness?” He murmurs but Jason doesn’t get the chance to respond because Bruce begins sucking on his dick and it’s enough to make him fall apart.

Slade’s teeth scrape along his neck, teasing the spot where he would bite to stake his claim and Jason howls. He shudders violently, fingers scrabbling to hold onto the rough sheets as his orgasm washes through him. 

The captain doesn’t complain, doesn’t pull back until he has swallowed every last drop and through glassy eyes, Jason can see the satisfied smile on the man’s lips. “Good boy,” Bruce murmurs and the omega whimpers in return. 

“S- Slade-” he gasps, feeling those strong hands rubbing over his stomach. His dick is still hard, the first orgasm not even enough to take the edge off his heat, not without something to fill that emptiness inside of him. 

The pirate growls against the skin of his neck, voice coarse as he asks: “What do you want, kid?” 

Jason whines, blindly reaching out to grab those white locks with his hand. “Please… help-” He needs to be filled up, needs to be fucked or else he’s going to burn up. Slade shushes him again, strong hands grabbing his waist and lifting him up.

“Tell me what you need, my sweet prince, and you will have it,” he promises, his teasing nearly unbearable to the young omega. 

Attention caught by the sight of Bruce taking off his uniform, Jason can’t help but watch with an open mouth as the body is revealed that he has lusted after for so long. He’s not quite as bulky as Slade but close enough, his chest hair dark and hips leaner. He’s everything Jason has dreamt about and more. 

The rush of arousal that slithers through him at the sight breaks down every last remnant of the mannerisms drilled into his mind. “Fuck me- p- ngh, p- please fuck me…” 

Teeth dig into his neck, not hard enough to break but hard enough to make his mind blank out for a moment. Something hard presses against his entrance and his breath hitches in his throat. There’s no warning before the thick cock pushes inside him, nothing to prepare him for how incredible it feels to be filled up. 

This time, Slade doesn’t make him wait. Instead he begins to move immediately, using his grip on the omega’s hips to bounce him up and down on his dick.

"Yes aah… so good, please…" he doesn't keep track of the words falling from his lips, mind too occupied with the thickness inside of him and the glorious sight of a naked Bruce making his way back towards them. 

The Captain comes to a stop next to the bed, his crotch on one level with Jason's face and the omega doesn't need any instruction to lean into him, sliding his lips around the swollen head of the man’s hardness. With Slade fucking into him from behind, it’s hard to establish a rhythm but Bruce doesn’t seem to mind at all. His hand finds its way into Jason’s hair, tugging gently as the prince sloppily tries to take as much of that hard length in his mouth as he can. 

The task becomes impossible, when Slade shifts his angle and begins thrusting right into that special spot. Gasping, Jason lets Bruce’s dick slide out of his mouth, throwing his head back with a strangled moan. 

The pressure against his sweet spot is enough to send him crashing into a second orgasm, this time spilling himself all over the blanket beneath him. And yet the heat inside his body is still not sated, demands more and more still. “Please… More- so nngh… so hot please Bruce...” he pleads, feeling Slade chuckle behind him. 

“Such a greedy omega. But can you really take both of us at once?” The pirate leans back, his fingers coming down to circle around the already stretched hole, dipping in and out to stretch him further. 

Jason nods his head quickly, hooded eyes focusing on Bruce, who climbs onto the bed in front of him. “Yes, please... I need-” 

Bruce reaches out to cup his face, pulling him into a series of slow, passionate kisses as Slade continues to work him open. Melting into the Captain, the omega’s body is pliant, desperate enough to take it easily. He longs to feel both of his alphas inside of him, feel the stretch and burn of their thick cocks penetrating him, taking him as though he’s already theirs. 

Impatiently, he rolls his hips, grinding himself down on Slade’s dick and the fingers spreading him further. His body demands more, wants to be filled to the brim and then more. The pirate groans, his hands coming up to roughly grab Jason’s hips and hold him still. 

“Care to join us, Captain,” he asks through gritted teeth, clearly fighting with his instinct to just continue fucking himself into the omega without regard to anyone else. 

With a growl, Bruce moves in closer, his hunger winning over his distaste for the pirate. They fumble with their legs for a moment before settling into a more or less comfortable position. Clinging to Bruce, Jason squeezes his eyes shut, as the second head nudges at his entrance. 

The stretch isn’t anything that he expected, sending a shockwave of searing pain through his body that has him whimpering and burying his face in the crook of Bruce’s neck. But when the other asks if they should stop, he only shakes his head, urging him to continue. He needs this. 

Carefully, Bruce pushes himself in further into the tight heat, leaving Jason trembling, tears stinging in his eyes. But the more he gets used to the stretch, the more the pain fades into pleasure, leaving him pleading and begging for them to move. 

When they do it’s just perfectly on the verge of being too much, like he’s about to break but at the same time it’s so perfect. 

The omega loses himself in the haze, lost in the overwhelming scent of his alphas, in the pleasure wrecking his body, in the way his moans and whimpers harmonize with the groans of his alphas. Feeling Slade’s grasp tighten on his hips and Bruce’s hand wrap tightly around the omega’s dick, is enough to send him over the edge again, his vision whiting out entirely this time. 

He’s not sure when he loses consciousness, somewhere between the first knot nudging on his entrance, stretching him past what he thought possible and the gentle kisses Bruce peppers all over his mouth and cheeks. 

  
  


Jason wakes to the sound of snoring and he instinctively turns towards the source of the noise, snuggling himself closer to the warm body he’s lying next to. The next thing he notices is the arm slung over his waist and he groggily rubs his eyes to take in the scenario: He’s sandwiched tightly between the two alphas, his cheek pressed against Slade’s chest and with Bruce cuddled up against his back. 

A sleepy smile curls around his lips and he turns his head to bury his face in the pirate’s chest, soaking in the smell of sex, sweat and seawater. 

  
  


The prince is pretty sure that he has never had a better heat than this one. With the Peerless escorting them for the next few days, there is seldom a time when he is not filled up by either one or both of the alphas. He’s very glad that he has enough of the tincture to prevent unwanted pregnancies, that the royal pharmacist has been brewing for him since his first heat. 

Only when he staggers to the small chamber to relieve himself does he leave the bed, since Bruce is adamant on bringing him food and drink and the two rivalling captains are both surprisingly… cuddly. 

Jason doesn’t complain about it once, thoroughly enjoying the intense sessions of love-making and the lazy hours of snuggling that follow. To his surprise, Slade can not only read but he’s a far more educated man than he expected and often they end up in long discussions about Jason’s favourite topics. 

Bruce reads to them sometimes, always snippets out of Jason’s favourite novels and the prince can’t help the way his heart aches at the sweetness of it all. 

They all know that this isn’t permanent. That soon they will have to part ways and they are likely to never see each other again. Jason promises Slade that he will send him the information he needs about the changing of trade routes and fleet movements, which is why he originally intercepted the Vengeance. 

A part of him wants to believe that the pirate isn’t just sticking around because it’s profitable for him and he can get his rocks off on top of it. A part of him wishes that both of them will miss him, for he is certain to long for them in return. 

The more his heat wanes, the heavier his heart grows but he’s determined to lock all of this up in his mind as a cherished memory for the future. 

  
  


“You could come with me,” Slade suggests at some point, his rough hand so carefully running over the traditional ink artfully cut into Jason’s back. “Join me on the Peerless and become my mate.” 

The prince shakes his head with a sad sigh. “If I leave, this ship’s crew and it’s captain-,” he throws a glance at Bruce, who is brooding over the maps on his heavy desk. “They will be tried for treason. If it is my father who sentences them, they might be thrown in jail. If it is my future husband… I heard the only sentence he passes out for treason is death. My selfishness will not be the reason for such a slaughter of innocents.” 

It’s the end of the topic for them and yet Jason can’t help but find himself tempted by the offer. 

  
  


Two days before they are expected to arrive at the desert kingdom, they bid their farewell to Slade. The pirate Captain carries a strange expression on his face and Jason has to pull himself together to not lose his calm composure. 

“I wish that our paths do not cross again, Captain Wilson. For I fear the next time, we shall be standing on opposing sides.” He offers his hand to the pirate. 

Slade nods, then his lips pull into a wolfish grin and he grabs the offered hand, pulling the startled omega flush against his chest. “I am certain our paths will cross,” the alpha growls into his ear, a scrape of his teeth against the tender skin making Jason shiver. “And next time, I will claim what is mine.” 

With that, he lets go of the prince, who hurries to gestures to Artemis and Bizarry to relax, as the two look like they’re about to attack the pirate right here and then for his indiscretion. 

Slade chuckles and jumps onto the gangway, crossing the gap to his own ship. “You better not let the kid get hurt, while I am not there, Wayne. Or I will kill you myself.” 

Jason bites his teeth together and turns, stalking back to his cabin without another word. There is no way he can watch the Peerless sail off without regretting his choice not to let the pirate captain steal him away. 

A couple hours later, there’s a gentle knock on the door. When he doesn’t answer, Bruce’s voice rings out from outside: “Will you join me in my quarters?” But Jason can’t bring himself to respond. He doesn’t want to think about the inevitable end of their journey, about how Bruce will sail the Vengeance back to Gotham and he will have to remain at the side of his husband. 

But most of all, he doesn’t want to admit to himself that he’s managed to fall head over heels in love with the two alphas and he’s afraid that facing Bruce will force him to do just that. 

So, instead of joining the man of his dreams in his quarters, he locks the door to his own and buries himself in the heavy books detailing the rituals and customs of the desert kingdom. Of course, he has been prepared for this moment all his life, has been taught everything there is to know about the culture he will soon be part of, once his father decided to accept the proposal. His excuse is that he doesn’t want to make any mistakes upon his arrival. 

  
  


Bruce doesn’t seek him out again after that and Jason sees very little of the captain until the morning of their journey’s final day. The sun has barely risen, when the lookout calls the fateful words: “Land ahoy!” 

He takes his time to dress up, putting on the fancy gown that has been made specially for this occasion. His fingers tremble when he applies his formal markings and places the delicate, silver crown on his head. His neck feels heavy with the jewellery King al Ghul sent him but it would be a terrible offense if he didn’t wear them. At last, he pulls the thin veil across his face as it is tradition for omegas in the desert kingdom to not show their face to any other alpha or beta in the months before their wedding. 

The prince climbs the stairs to the main deck with his head held high, followed by Bizarro and Artemis. Neither of the two comments on the way his hands shake or how rigid his posture is. They know him too well to speak of these things. Once more, the prince is grateful to have them by his side, the friends that act as a pillar of his strength. 

With the red morning sun in their back, Jason can see the beauty of the city sprawled out along the coast. And yet, he can’t find himself appreciating it. His eyes are glued to the tall fortress at its core, the high towers that loom over everything and he wonders if that is where he will be staying. Will he be locked in yet another cage? He doubts the king will allow him to roam freely, to explore the city and the kingdom beyond its walls. 

Life as the king’s husband won’t be bad, his advisors had assured him before he left. He will be expected to bear the king’s heirs, to be by his side at all times and act as his right hand. Jason hates politics. He despises the idea of playing with people’s lives, to see anyone else around him as a tool rather than a person. 

When Bruce joins him at the helm of the ship, he doesn’t turn his head, doesn’t look at the man who he so dearly wishes would remain at his side forever. For just a moment, he closes his eyes, imagining a different world, where he is free to take a mate he desires. He sees himself as a pirate, hanging from the ropes of the crow’s nest and laughing as his two alphas warn him to be careful. They would stop at a tropical island, bathe in the azure blue water and make love on a golden beach. 

Maybe he could bear being hunted for the rest of his life if he gets to live that kind of life…

When he opens his eyes again they are sailing into the harbour. There’s a crowd of people, hundreds have gathered to watch the arrival of their new ruler and Jason is overwhelmed by the cheering that echoes across the waves. He pulls his tunic into place and waits, as the ship is carefully manoeuvred towards the pier. 

“This is farewell, Captain.” His voice doesn’t tremble and he prides himself in swallowing the tears that dare to spill over his cheeks. “If you encounter Captain Wilson again… Please give him my regards. 

A hand brushes against his own, interlaces their fingers for just a little moment before letting go again. “As you wish, your Royal Highness. It was an honour to have you aboard my ship.” 

Taking a deep breath, Jason turns and heads towards the gangway. 

The king awaits him on the pier and princess Talia herself takes his hand to guide him along the gangway safely. The prince bows respectfully and king Ra’s al Ghul warrants the gesture with a graceful nod. He looks younger than Jason expected, tall and well groomed. But the prince feels none of the attraction to him that he experienced with Bruce and Slade. 

“It is a pleasure and an honour to meet you, your Majesty. I have heard a great many tales about you.” The formal words fall from his lips as easily as anything and yet they taste bitter, burn like acid on his tongue. 

King al Ghul gives him a small smile that holds no warmth as he gingerly takes Jason’s hand in his own, bringing it up to brush against his lips. “So have I, your Royal Highness. The rumours of your beauty were not exaggerated.” 

“You flatter me, your Majesty. Yet I am overjoyed to receive such a compliment from you.” He forces himself to smile and resists the urge to turn his head and look back at the Vengeance and its captain. 

The king doesn’t release his hand, holding onto it to lead him down the pier. The procession moves slowly, away from the harbour and towards the fortress and with every step, Jason feels the ache in his chest spread. 

He wants to tear himself free, to just run back into Bruce’s arms and beg him to flee with him. To find Slade and together with him build up a life somewhere far away. 

But instead, he keeps his head high and his steps even, his gaze impassively roaming over the people that have gathered along the sides of the street. He wonders how they can look so happy and cheerful, when he is so overcome with grief for something he was able to taste once and will never have again. 

  
  


The wedding is set for a month after his arrival to give him time to get used to his new surroundings and for the noble guests to arrive. It will be a grand ceremony, he’s been told, one that will be remembered in the history of the kingdom and Jason will be the centerpiece of it all as though he is nothing but a piece of beautiful art. 

King al Ghul isn’t cruel to him. Neither is he very compassionate. He doesn’t ask Jason to share his bed but the prince knows that it will be required of him, once the wedding ceremony is completed. 

He’s been allowed to visit the castle’s library and one of the many gardens that has been curated just for him and is shut off from the outside world with high walls. The place is beautiful, blooming with exotic flowers and inhabited by colourful birds but in the end it’s nothing but an extension of his cage. He’s become a bird himself and here in this tall castle, he can’t hear the call of the sea. 

Sometimes he dreams that he will run down to the pier to find Bruce or Slade waiting for him, ready to steal him away. But the Vengeance has long sailed away and Bruce promised him that he would never set foot in this place again. 

Jason loses his hope entirely, when King al Ghul assigns Artemis and Bizarro different positions. For the first time, does the prince dare to request a change of mind from the king but the man won’t be swayed. He takes the omega’s hand in a gentle grasp and places his other on Jason’s cheek. “I will feel more at ease to assign you my own personal guard. Your life means everything to you and this kingdom.” 

It is not his place to argue and he can do nothing but watch as his friends are sent away, leaving him with nothing to hold onto in this cold place. 

  
  


He spends the time until the wedding hidden away in the library or his room and the king rarely requests his company. Jason supposes that will change once they are wedded and his alpha has claimed him. He doesn’t know any mated alpha who doesn’t want their mate around them as much as possible. Then again, king al Ghul is a cold man, clearly more interested in his politics than anything else.

Days blur into weeks and soon the month is over and the preparations for the wedding are in the final stages. The fortress has been decorated, jewellery crafted to fit his arms and neck and robes made to fit his figure perfectly. 

He’s lost weight over the last weeks, he knows it himself but the seamstress assures him that it is just the nerves. She’s a sweet beta and he suspects that she knows how little he cares for this wedding or the alpha he is to be bound to. 

She returns the day of the wedding too, to ensure that the robes sit the way they are supposed to. Then she lingers for a moment longer and in a moment of calm, she leans in to whisper into his ear: “Stay strong, your highness, you will be fine.” 

  
  


The day is as grand as it was promised to him. Nobles from all corners of the world have gathered to witness their union and a great masquerade ball is held in the fortress to lead up to the ceremony that begins once the sun sets and will reach its climax at midnight when the married couple is to return to their quarters and consummate their marriage. 

Jason is guided to the great hall by his new personal guards, his steps slow and deliberate in the heeled shoes. A long cape flows from his shoulders, drags along the floor behind him. Through the veil the world looks pale and his chest feels empty. Emotionless and cold, he enters through the large, golden doors. 

The room falls silent, hushed by the importance of the moment, as the omega follows the path to the end of the room where his soon to be husband is waiting. He comes to a stop in front of the king and bows before gracefully sinking into the seat next to him. Immediately, two servants jump into action, draping his cape over the backrest of the chair for him. 

He doesn’t listen to the announcement that is made, his eyes unfocused, as he lets the words wash over him. The king reaches for his hand and he allows it. 

There are more announcements, introductions of various nobles and each time, Jason nods politely, utters the same formal words without actually looking at anyone. 

An eternity later, the king stands up and turns towards him, a cool smile lingering on his lips. “Will you grant me this dance, your Highness?” 

The prince moves instinctively, following the invitation into the middle of the room. King Ra’s hold on his waist is gentle but firm as the musicians begin their play and the first dance begins. Jason remembers that he liked to dance when he was younger but there are no emotions in the way he moves now, following the steps like a doll that has been wound up and now slides along its rails. 

A flash of red catches his eye but when he turns his head it has already disappeared. He doesn’t know why this makes his heart ache but for a moment the pain is all he can think about. 

The king releases him once the dance has ended and returns to his throne while Jason follows the custom to dance with any noble who dares to request it. Some of them talk to him and he responds with formal, crafted sentences that leave no room for an actual conversation. 

Only when his feet begin to ache, does he excuse himself and turn to join the king. “Forgive me, your Royal Highness,” a voice stops him, makes him freeze in his steps. It sounds so awfully familiar and his heart hammers in his chest as he turns. 

Before him stands a tall man with a mask that is equal parts black and red in the shape of a wolf. The wide brimmed hat covers almost all of his hair and yet Jason thinks he can spot a few strands of white. 

His breath hitches in his chest as the man bows and offers a hand. “If I may ask for this dance?” 

Jason is grateful for the way the veil obscures his face because he can’t keep his lips from pulling into a smile. “Of course, my lord.” 

The masked stranger places a hand on his waist, fingers digging into his side roughly with a possessiveness that sends a pleasant shiver down the prince’s spine. 

“I did not know you could dance,” Jason murmurs, trying his hardest to fight off the way his chest feels like it’s filled with clouds. 

The other chuckles, his thumb gently caressing the back of Jason’s hand as they began to move along to the music. “I am full of surprises, my sweet prince.” 

  
  


Feeling tears sting in his eyes, the prince has to bite his tongue to keep his composure. “Why are you here?” 

A grin spreads over Slade’s lips and he leans in ever so slightly to say: “To steal you away of course.” 

Jason swallows thickly at that. “How? There are guards everywhere, we…” 

The alpha shushes him gently and only then does Jason realise that they’ve been slowly making their way towards one of the high windows. His eyes widen under the veil and he gives Slade an incredulous look. “You cannot be serious…” 

Slade slings an arm around his waist, causing an outcry from the nobles around them. The music stops abruptly and out of the corner of his eyes, Jason can see that king al Ghul is standing up from his chair, clearly alerted to the situation by the commotion. 

“Trust me,” the rough voice whispers and a gentle kiss is placed on his ear. Slade climbs onto the windowsill behind him, pulling Jason up with him. “Just hold on tight.” That wolfish grin returns to his features and without another warning, he jumps. 

Jason squeezes his eyes shut, certain that they’re about to plummet to their certain death. But instead, there’s a little jolt that surprises him enough to make him look up. There’s a thick rope, clearly fastened to something above the window and in Slade’s free hand he’s holding some kind of construction that allows them to slide along that very line. 

He just manages to bring up the courage to look down, when they’ve already reached the end of the rope. Strong arms catch him just before he’s about to take an ungraceful tumble to the ground and he’s lifted back onto his feet. “Red him needs to be more careful.” 

Jason’s eyes widen at the sight of Bizarro and Artemis. “You- how?” 

The redhead only shrugs. “I did not sign up to fight for someone I neither know nor care for.” 

Bizarro nods enthusiastically. “We stay with red him. No one else.” 

Feeling a wave of affection rush over him, Jason doesn’t even try to hide the wide smile that tugs at his lips. “It is good to have you back.” 

Brushing the dirt off his clothes Slade hums. “Touching. We should leave before the king’s soldiers swarm this place.” 

Reminded of the severity of the situation - the king’s mate kidnapped right at the day of his wedding - Jason struggles to tear off the cape. “I am afraid my clothing is not made for running.” 

Before he can say anything else, Slade simply picks him up, this time carrying him in his arms rather than throwing him over his shoulder. “You are too light.” 

The prince huffs out a breath, tearing off his veil in order to press a quick kiss to the pirate’s lips. “Would you rather I am fat and heavy?” 

The pirate grins. “I would rather you be round and heavy with the fruit of our labor once Wayne and I are done with you.” 

Flustered, Jason is about to complain about the indecent statement, when they round a cliff and the sight before them takes his breath away. There, in a large cave, shielded from sight by the high cliffs, lies the Peerless. Even with her sails unfurled she’s a beauty but more than anything, Jason’s eyes are glued to the figure standing at her helm. 

“Wayne said he cannot leave the ship because of a promise he made.” 

And that makes the omega laugh hard enough to shake his whole body, unable to stop even as Slade threatens to drop him right into the cold water of the sea. Of course, someone like Bruce would stubbornly stick to his promise even as they are headed out to save him from the claws of the demon king. 

They reach the ship with a small rowboat and in this moment Jason couldn’t care less about all the rules and manners he was raised with. As soon as his feet touch the deck, he throws himself into Bruce’s arms and kisses him. 

“I thought I would never see you again,” Jason mumbles as Bruce wraps him up in a tight embrace. 

A hand grabs his behind through the robes and he yelps, turning his head to find Slade standing behind him, the same smug grin on his features. “Where is my proper greeting, sweet prince?” 

Bruce raises an eyebrow at the pirate. “You could wait your turn.” 

“I am a pirate. I do not play by the rules.” With a shrug, Slade grabs Jason’s face with both his hands and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss. 

  
  


They set sail as soon as the tide allows them to pass out of the cave safely, their course set for somewhere far away from the desert kingdom. 

That night, nestled between his two alphas, Jason wonders how he could ever be afraid of a life on the run as long as he is with the ones he loves. _You are a pirate now,_ he thinks to himself and the thought makes him chuckle under his breath. 

His fingertips trail the two fresh bites in the nape of his neck and he sighs, a strange feeling of peace settling in his mind. 

He already knows he's going to be a great pirate. Feared by all those who dare sail the seven seas for his ferocity and sense of justice. And of course, his mates, the Captains of the ship with the red sail. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew so this one turned into an actual monster of a story. It ended up about twice as long as it was supposed to be but DAMN I'd say it was worth it! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading and commenting my stories for Jason's birthday week and I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
